Un souffle de renouveau
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Harry en a assez de suivre le chemin que Dumbledore a tracé pour lui. Aussi, lorsque le destin cogne à sa porte, il décide de se reprendre en main. Pour le meilleur... et pour le pire. ARRÊTÉE
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Titre : Un souffle de renouveau ( peut-être provisoire )**

**Genre : Romance prochaine, general, un peu de tout.**

**Rating : G ou K, pour l'instant. **

**Disclamers : Tout appartient à JK Rowling et à la Warner.**

**NDLA : Encore une fic longue. Pas terminée, mais j'ai une centaine de pages d'écrite. Je verrai bien si elle marche! Enjoy! Reviewez pour me dire si c'est pas mal! Bonne lecture et bisouilles!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Et dans un cri qui se répercuta sombrement sur les murs de la salle, le dernier membre de sa famille réelle sombra dans un gouffre sans fond.  
_  
Et dans un hurlement de terreur, Harry Potter se redressa sur sa couche, enchevêtré dans ses draps humides. Haletant, il resta en position assise sur le lit, ses mains moites crispées sur ses couvertures jusqu'à en faire blêmir ses jointures. Ses yeux verts et vides parcoururent le décor qui l'entourait. Pendant une minute, il stoppa sa respiration, n'osant plus bouger. Sa poitrine brflante le ramena néanmoins à la raison. Rien dans cette pièce ne représentait un quelconque danger.

Mis à part lui, bien sûr.

Relaxant quelque peu ses muscles tendus, il ferma un moment ses paupières. Les bruits de la maisonnée endormie lui parvinrent, mais ils paraissaient si lointains, comme appartenant à un autre monde, un autre univers où régnait la paix. Des chambres voisines s'élevaient les ronflements tonitruants et réguliers de son cousin et de son oncle. Le monde continuait de tourner, se dit-il en soupirant.

Son cadran réveil affichait plus d'une heure du matin. Désolant. Il n'avait pu fermer l'oeil que deux heures auparavant. Il abandonnait tout espoir de se rendormir, maintenant. Il n'était seulement même plus sur de vouloir le faire. Si c'était pour rêver de...

La boule se reforma dans sa gorge alors que re défilaient dans sa tête les images hantées de cette nuit fatidique, à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Il repoussa d'un mouvement las ses couvertures et s'extirpa du lit. À default de ne pouvoir dormir, le Survivant ( Dieu sait comment il pouvait détester ce surnom stupide ) n'avait plus qu'à étudier. Déjà, il avait écrit tous les devoirs que lui avaient donnés ses professeurs de Poudlard mais, malheureusement, cela n'avait rempli qu'une semaine de travail. Résultat, pendant plus de trois jours, il n'avait, faute de mieux, eu qu'à ruminer ses sombres pensées qui se résumaient à un gouffre sans fin, un néant qui avalait un à un tous ceux qu'il chérissait.

Il alla se poster devant sa fenêtre. Machinalement, il écarta les rideaux qui battaient au vent et jeta un regard fatigué sur la rue plongée dans l'obscurité entrecoupée du faible éclat tamisé des réverbères. Une autre nuit à Privet Drive, ni plus, ni moins.

Une brise s'engouffra dans la pièce et l'enveloppa. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille volèrent légèrement. Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant chercher du regard une ombre. Mais comme bien des fois auparavant, il se maudit avant de se détourner. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à de tels espoirs, car il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient vains. Il n'y avait aucun Maraudeurs transformé en Animagi dissimulé dans une haie taillé. Non. Aucune chance.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau de travail où se reposaient, contrairement à lui, une bonne dizaine de livres remplis de sortilèges, de recettes de potions aux multiples utilités ainsi que de renseignements multiples concernant, entre autre, la défense contre les forces du mal.

Il prit place devant l'un de ceux-là, resté entr'ouvert dans l'attente qu'il en finisse la lecture. Il enleva sa plume qu'il avait jusque là utilisée comme marque-page et parcourut un petit paragraphe qui expliquait comment lancer un puissant sortilège de bouclier. Après quelques minutes d'assimilation, il referma l'ouvrage et joignit les mains en forme de prière. Il se concentra un moment sur sa magie intérieure comme il était dit dans le manuel puis éloigna progressivement ses mains. Une boule d'énergie s'y était crée et s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il les éloignait l'une de l'autre. Il les écarta lentement encore, la sueur perlant à son front. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient crispés durement. L'effort était immense. Les actes magiques sans baguette, surtout de ce niveau, n'étaient pas simples et demandaient une force considérable. Mais le jeune sorcier s'exerçait depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Il avait acheté ces ouvrages lorsque le manque d'activité s'était fait trop dur. Un hibou envoyé chez Fleury et Bott avec sa liste de commande, rien de plus compliqué. Le soir suivant, un grand faucon lui avait apporté ses colis avant de repartir, la pochette de cuir seyant sa patte alourdie de plusieurs galions, mornilles et noises.

Déjà, il parvenait à attirer à lui des objets divers ainsi qu'à recréer, à quelques détails près, tous les sorts et enchantements qu'il avait appris durant les années passées au collège. Avec un peu de recul, Harry voyait bien qu'il avait fait des progrès extraordinaires. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas assez. Il était devenu exigent envers lui-même, trop même. Chaque fois qu'il avait quelques minutes de libres, il entrait rapidement en méditation avant de projeter divers sorts. Son but ; parvenir à se défendre contre n'importe lequel ennemi si jamais il advenait qu'il se retrouve, lors d'un duel, pris au dépourvu, sans baguette à portée de main. N'importe lequel ennemi, se disait-il. Même contre Voldemort. Surtout contre lui.

Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord songé à se cacher, à quitter le monde sorcier. L'Amérique lui avait alors paru un endroit idéal. Mais rapidement, il s'était ravisé, se traitant de lâche. Cela ne changerait rien. Un jour où l'autre le combat final aurait lieu et alors, quelqu'un mourrait. Le bien ou le mal vaincrait. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'envahir le monde et les fidèles à la cause du bien seraient massacrés, eux mais aussi leurs familles, ainsi que leurs proches. Personne ne serait à l'abri.

Aussi Harry patientait-il.

Ne pouvant prévoir lorsque l'adversaire attaquerait, il comblait ses lacunes, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'elles étaient immenses. Tant de temps perdu à tenter de combler l'absence de son enfance, d'essayer d'oublier sa destinée. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il ignorait la vérité. Un temps béni, un temps révolu. Maintenant, lorsqu'il observait ceux qui l'entouraient, il enviait leur innocence, leur bonheur. Pourrait-il jamais être heureux à nouveau ?

Son regard accrocha le calendrier fixé au-dessus de son lit. Au fil des années, cocher les jours qui passaient était devenu une habitude. Aujourd'hui, il le faisait indifféremment. Mais la date le fit soupirer. Premier aoft. Il avait seize ans depuis hier.

Cette année, étrangement, il ne ressentit pas de légers picotements dans son ventre à cette annonce. Simplement et toujours ce vide froid et sombre dans lequel il avait l'impression qu'il se noierait un jour prochain.

De nouveau, il fixa le ciel étoilé. Idiotement, il avait cru ses amis lorsque ceux-ci lui avaient promis de lui envoyer des lettres, cette année. Pourtant, depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait pas aperçu l'ombre d'une chouette, si ce n'est qu'Hedwidge. Cette dernière aussi l'avait abandonnée. Depuis plusieurs jours, il la voyait parfois virevolter au-dessus des maisons du voisinage sans pour autant revenir à son point d'attache. Il n'avait jusque là pas apporter plus d'attention à ces faits, mais maintenant... Le désespoir le submergea un peu plus. Il en avait assez de tous ces mensonges...

Ravalant sa peine et refusant de la laisser éclater enfin, il prit le livre sur le bureau et se remis à lire.

TBC


	2. Visiteur surprise

**skyblack4** : Tu boudes ? Alors tu ne viendras pas lire ce premier chapitre ? Too bad... Merci pour le review! Bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca** : Bonjour à toi, fidèle revieweuse! Eh ou, cette ifc comblera tes attentes. Tu n'as qu'à lire pour en décourir un peu plus! L'arrivée du personnage X arrivera bientôt, je te rassure. Bonne lecture et merci !

**Sélène** : Merci à toi d'avoir bien voulu lire. Merci également pour ton commentaire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisouilles!

**Abel** : Ça me désole de te dire que, malheureusement, cette fic sera un slash. Tu cesseras sûrement de lire après ça, et c'est dommage. Je comprends toutefois que les garçons, pour la plupart, n'aiment pas les fics slash. Je tiens cependant à te remercier pour ton review. Dans cette fic, Harry se rebellera, en effet. Du moins, assez. Bisouilles et merci encore !

**crazysnape** : Hello! Toujours un honneur que de recevoir un review de toi. Pendant qu'on y est, je tiens à dire : WOA pour le chapitre que tu as posté ce matin de Une dragon Apprivoisé. J'ai dévoré. Un délice pour les papilles cérébrales, lol! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plaieront aussi. Kisses!

**Kathylol** : Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci! Kisses.

**Thealie** : Ah, tu découvriras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres ! Pas de spoilers, miss! Bonne lecture, merci et bisou!

**Ocaora** : Je te remercie! Voilà la suite! Biz.

**Anize B** : J'aime bien le sort aussi. Merci pour le compliment! Bonne lecture! Kisses.

**Underphoenix** : Eh oui, désolée si tu n'aimes pas. Je vais tenter d'écrire quelque chose Non-slash encore, un jour. Argh. Bisouilles!

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Merci, miss! La voilà, la suite. J'espère que ca te plaira! Kisses.

**NDLA : Alors oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner... cette fic sera un slash, un peu plus tard. Cependant, rien de bien hard pour le moment, parce que les deux protagonistes principaux auront du temps pour se connaître et apprendre à s'apprécier. Ce ne sera donc pas M dans les prochains chapitres, lord! J'espère que les gens continueront à aimer. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.**

Kisses.

Gen

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Trois semaines plus tard**_

La pluie battait contre la fenêtre. Au loin et à la fois tout près, le tonnerre retentissait, faisant trembler la maison. Quelques éclairs éclairaient par moment la nuit noire. Allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé malgré le fait que minuit venait de sonner, Harry tournait les pages de son livre de magie noire, nouvel exemplaire à sa collection qui s'enrichissait chaque semaine de plusieurs ouvrages. Le côté obscur était la nouvelle passion du jeune homme. La matiere était passionnante et la première fois qu'il avait tenté un sortilège quelconque, une semaine plus tôt, c'est avec une appréhension certaine qu'il avait remarqué son étonnante facilité à l'exécuter. Sûrement un lien lointain avec sa cicatrice et une certaine soirée d'Halloween, quelques 15 ans plus tôt.

Sa méfiance initiale révolue, il avait recommencé les nuits blanches. Si l'on mettait de côté sa pâleur mortelle, tout allait très bien. Une potion prise dans un livre lui permettait de vaincre le sommeil tout en lui prodiguant l'énergie nécessaire. Plus d'heures gâchées à dormir.

Il relut avec application un passage décrivant un sortilège d'attaque. Il était compliqué, enfin du moins le semblait-il. Il s'agissait de repousser violemment l'ennemi, et ce à des niveaux de puissance différents. Et cela, bien sûr, sans baguette. Pour expérimenter, il amena à lui, grâce à un _Acio_, une vieille peluche à laquelle il manquait la tête. Il posa l'ourson brun devant lui, sur le bureau, puis, tendant la main en avant, il se concentra. Bien vite, son esprit devint plus alerte. La peluche était l'ennemi, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et subitement, la magie circulant dans ses doigts vint à son apogée et le pauvre ours mutilé fit un violent vol plané à travers la pièce avant d'exploser avant de toucher le mur. Et le tout dans un silence absolu.

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Du premier coup, cette fois-ci. Son niveau grimpait les échelons à une vitesse satisfaisante, bien qu'il se sache capable de mieux avec un peu de temps et de pratique. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps avant la rentrée pour se perfectionner davantage. Puis, une fois au collège, il saurait bien trouver une salle de classe abandonnée à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sinon, il n'aurait qu'à en créer une. Il trouverait bien un moyen, de toute façon. Il ne devait pas perdre une minute.

Il se tourna vers le bouquin dans le but d'en extirper une autre formule mais se figea soudain, rencontrant un regard émeraude dans le miroir de la chambre. Il déglutit difficilement en faisant un pas en avant. Tendant la main, il alla caresser le verre froid du miroir. L'autre fit de même. Mais qui était donc cet étranger ?

Il contempla sa peau blanche, phénomène dû à ses longues périodes de claustration. Sa cicatrice, fine ligne sur son front, paraissait encore plus, d'une couleur plutôt foncée. Elle semblait la seule vestige de son apparence passée.

Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé, bien évidemment, toujours aussi ébouriffés et en épis derrière sa tête. Mais ses yeux... Ces yeux qui le regardaient avaient perdu de leur éclat, de leur vivacité. Ils étaient ternes, voire vides. Morts. Se pouvait-il qu'à force de vouloir faire taire ses sentiments, ils s'étaient éteints ? Acharné à exorciser ses démons, il avait tenté de les repousser, pour ensuite les oublier. Il s'était terré sous d'épaisses couches de protections, sous les études et tous les autres. En avait-il jusqu'à oublier de vivre ? Il redoutait la réponse, la sachant positive.

Mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Il s'efforça de détourner le regard. Cela faisait trop mal. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre légèrement entr'ouverte, s'apaisant dans la fraîcheur humide de la nuit diluvienne. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, tel un roulement de tambour, et un énième éclair déchira le ciel, presqu'aveuglant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien vu ? Avait-il rêvé cette ombre se faufilant adroitement dans sa direction ? Il tenta de transpercer le voile de la nuit, mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre, aussi dut-il attendre jusqu'au prochain éclair. Et là, il fut persuadé. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, venait bien vers lui. Mais impossible de déterminer la nature de l'inconnu(e). Se rappelant soudain un sortilège appris au tout début de son enseignement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son esprit trouva rapidement l'objet de sa quête. Quoi que fusse l'ombre dans la cours, il s'agissait d'une créature ou d'un humain possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Il pouvait les sentir, comme une sorte d'électricité statique présente dans l'air froid. Aussitôt, ses sens l'alertèrent.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort, sa cicatrice ne réagissant pas, mais cela n'empêchait pas la probabilité d'une attaque de Mangemorts. S'il n'avait vu qu'une seule silhouette, c'était peut-être que les autres savaient mieux se dissimuler.

Le coeur battant la chamade, Harry attrapa sa baguette et se jeta un sort _Silencio_. Il put ainsi dévaler les escaliers sans prendre de risque de réveiller la maisonnée ronflante. Il alla près de la porte et regarda par l'oeil magique. Une ombre, encore. Il recula prestement. Il se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Face à quelques Mangemorts, ces derniers n'étaient pas de taille. Mais en parlant de sorciers, que faisait l'Ordre du Phénix ? Il n'avait pas imbécile jusqu'à ne point se douter que quelques membres de l'organisation rôdaient sans arrêt autour de la maison, comme l'an dernier.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu vérifier son hypothèse, au début des vacances, il avait en effet aperçu quelques fois Fletcher, Fol Oeil ( bien que ce dernier se fasse très discret ) et même Remus. Que ce dernier ne se manifeste nullement, que ce soit par courrier ou en personne, l'avait blessé. Il avait eu besoin d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés, chose que la famille chez qui il résidait ne pouvait de toute évidence lui apporter. D'autant plus que le dernier membre des Maraudeurs était l'un de ceux dont il avait grandement besoin. Il avait cru qu'ils partageraient leur douleur. Mais maintenant...

On cogna. Deux coups, brefs et forts. Mais depuis quand les acolytes de Voldemort cognaient-ils ? Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il approcha lentement, les doits crispés sur sa baguette qu'il savait inutile. Quel mage noir se soucierait de frapper ? A moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agisse d'une diversion...

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, le jeune sorcier murmura un sortilège de fermeture sur les autres issues de la maison. Pas de mauvaises surprises. Il recula, se fondant dans l'ombre, totalement prêt à l'attaque. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, conformément à ses pensées, et un léger déclic se fit entendre. Un _Alohomora_, sans doute, avait déverrouillé la serrure de l'entrée que l'adolescent avait volontairement omis d'ensorceler.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Une silhouette sombre se faufila à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement derrière elle. Des gouttelettes de pluies tombaient sur le plancher, ce qui aurait probablement fait hurler de rage la tante Pétunia si celle-ci n'était pas profondément endormie à l'étage.

L'inconnu(e) avait sa baguette en main, légèrement levée. Son large capuchon lui cachait le visage. Il tourna sur lui-même, prenant, semble-t-il, rapidement connaissance des lieux. Il se focalisa rapidement sur l'escalier et, après une seconde d'hésitation, se dirigea vers celui-ci. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'un objet pointu se posa dans son cou. L'intrus s'immobilisa, semblant cesser de respirer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Dit Harry d'une voix froide et sifflante.

L'autre fit un geste pour se retourner dans sa direction mais l'extrémité de la baguette se pressa plus contre sa nuque.

« Ne bougez pas, ordonna le jeune sorcier. Laissez tomber votre baguette sur le sol. »

Il s'exécuta après une seconde de réflexion. Harry recula légèrement et murmura un _Acio _qui amena la baguette de l'autre entre ses doigts. Un autre sort jeté à mi-voix et la capuche de l'autre vola en arrière, soufflée par un vent magique. Le Survivant se permit un haussement de sourcil.

« Malfoy ? »

TBC

Le prochain est plus long. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai, alors... je verrai bien!


	3. Malfoy

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Merci beaucoup pour ton review. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre. Gros conflit d'horaire. Je ne sais pas si cette fic contiendra un lemon. Si oui, pas avant un temps. Plusieurs chapitres sont en effet déjà écrits. Bon, bien, bisouilles et bonne lecture !

**Taelie** : J'espère que ça t'intéresse toujours ! Bisouilles et merci !

**underphoenix** : Eh oui! C'est certain que les slash dénaturisent un peu l'histoire. Tout à fait compréhensible. :-) Merci pour ton review !

**Slyblack4** : Contente de voir que tu ne e boudes pas. Mais là... tu le fais ? Parce que ça fait un bail que j'aurais dû poster. ( Tape la tête contre un mur ) Méchante Genevieve, méchante ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras si tu viens lire. Bisouilles !

**Sélène** : Hello toi ! Tu aimes bien ? Super ! Ah, la folie passagère, je pardonne, je ne connais que trop ! Hum, pour ce qui est de la hâte... j'ai passé le délais d'un jour, mdr! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais je suis vraiment débordée, ces temps-ci. Fichu bal, aussi ! Enfin, bisouilles et à la prochaine ! Merci!

**crazysnape** : Kikoo! Tu ne pourras pas lire parce que c'est un slash ? Voilà qui est bien démoralisant pour moi. Lol. J'espère que tu pardonneras le retard ! Bisouilles et merci !

**onarluca** : J'ai terriblement tardé, mais j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisouilles !

**Fourmilu** : Oh! rougie Merci ! Désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture ! Biz.

**Kathylol** : Hello! Merci pour ton review. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Voilà la suite, avec un Harry un peu plus ouvert, mais toujours... réticent, disons-le. Bisouilles et merci !

**Love Draco Malefoy** : Hello! Damned, j'espère que tu as pu tenir un peu. Le retard que j'ai pris... Argh. Suite, voilà. Bisouilles !

Suite ! Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard. Je retourne à mon tapage de tête contre le mur pour me punir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Malfoy ? Répéta Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit : Tiens, mais pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à Potter ? T'es pas content ?

Quel sale coup prépares-tu encore ?

Je vais me vexer, Potter... Tu as une si basse opinion de moi... Au fait, tu peux cesser de pointer ce truc dans ma direction ? Ça me rend nerveux...

Après une légère hésitation, le brun s'exécuta. Il pouvait largement faire sans... Le Serpentard tourna sur lui-même une fois la menace écartée.

Chouette maison... Ça n'a pas la classe du manoir Malfoy, mais bon...

Ne parles pas si fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, lui intima le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

Tu as peur de te faire gronder par ta famille ? Ricana l'autre.

Si je les réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, ils feront beaucoup plus. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il, encore méfiant.

L'adolescent en face de lui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Écoute, Potter, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et c'est hautement réciproque.

Mais... ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver.

Ils ?

Les Mangemorts. Ils sont à mes trousses.

Pourquoi moi ?

Eh bien je me suis dit que c'était le dernier endroit où ils me chercheraient. Jamais ils ne s'aventureront ici sur un coup de tête, ils ont bien trop la frousse de Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et pesa le pour et le contre. Il était plus de deux heures du matin...

Très bien. Suis-moi.

Sans l'attendre, il monta l'escalier et regagna sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard entrait dans la pièce. Les yeux de ce dernier survolèrent du regard la pièce, s'attardant sur les étagères pleines de divers jouets cassés, le lit au milieu de la pièce et le bureau fortement encombré.

C'est douillet chez toi, Potter, lança-t-il ironiquement.

N'obtenant qu'un murmure indistinct, il décida de laisser tomber les provocations pour ce soir, son esprit étant de toute façon beaucoup trop embrumé pour trouver de bonne piques. Et soudain, il sursauta, faisant se tourner vers lui son compagnon.

Tu gardes un monstre chez toi, Potter ?

Quoi ?

Tu n'entends pas ?

Le Survivant tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. A part bien sûr... Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il éclata de rire, se surprenant presque de savoir encore comment faire.

Ce n'est pas une bête féroce, Draco, c'est simplement mon cousin et mon oncle qui ronflent.

Et dire que je me plaignais de Crabbe et Goyle...

Avec un ombre de sourire, Harry fit quelques pas en avant.

Tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit, dit-il.

Et toi ? S'enquit le blond.

Je ne dors pas.

Tu as peur que je t'attaque durant ton sommeil ?

Qui sait ? fit le brun. On est jamais assez prudent.

Il regarda le Serpentard enlever sa cape humide ainsi que ses bottes dans le même état et les poser sur la malle au pied du lit, sur lequel il s'assied ensuite.

Tu ne veux pas me poser des questions ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant Celui-Qui-A-Survécu prendre un livre.

Il est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis, tu as l'air épuisé. Nous verrons à cela demain.

Draco hocha la tête et se glissa sous les couvertures, étrangement rassuré de savoir que Potter veillerait cette nuit. Il avait tout d'abord hésité à venir à Privet Drive mais il ne regrettait désormais plus son choix, s'en félicitant même. Écouter les conversations des Gryffondor avait du bon.

Une dernière chose, fit la voix lointain du Gryffondor, tandis que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes de sommeil. Il vaut mieux que les Dursley n'apprennent pas que tu es ici. Alors tu restes dans cette chambre, d'accord ?

Draco ne parvint qu'à acquiescer avant de s'endormir.

Harry resta à le fixer, longtemps après qu'il se fut éloigner vers le pays des songes. Il lui semblait que des lustres avaient passés depuis la fin des classes. C'était comme une autre époque, une époque où il conservait encore en lui un peu d'innocence. Mais maintenant... Lorsqu'il regardait Malfoy, il se souvenait de leurs disputes si nombreuses et pourtant si enfantines. Il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, aujourd'hui, du moins pas comme autrefois. Il avait mûri et cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le blond murmurer quelque chose d'indistinct dans son sommeil avant de se retourner. Pensant à la singularité de la situation, il reprit sa lecture.

_Comment devenir Animagi en dix leçons._

Lorsque le cadran aux chiffres lumineux afficha 6 heures 30, Harry descendit faire le petit déjeuner comme à tous les matins. Les nuages de pluie avaient quitté le ciel, laissant un agréable bleu pastel derrière lui. Les nombreuses flaques d'eau rétrécissaient lentement sous le soleil de plomb. De légers gazouillis parvenaient aux oreilles du jeune sorcier qui s'affairait devant la cuisinière. Le régime de Dudley ayant été abolit à la plus grande joie de ce dernier, il remplit abondamment les assiettes. Vers 7 heures, les Dursley vinrent place à table avec à leur tête un bébé baleineau. Celui-ci ne résista pas à l'envie de frapper son cousin au passage sous les expressions indifférentes de ses parents.

Mais faisant fi, comme toujours, le jeune homme s'assied avec eux, ne se servant rien d'autre qu'un demi verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé qu'il but du bout des lèvres. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait quitté la pièce dès l'arrivée de sa « famille », mais il savait que l'oncle Vernon aurait sans doute des tâches à lui confier. C'est en effet ce qu'il fit, à coup de regards noirs. Alors qu'il allait finalement regagner sa chambre, Vernon l'apostropha :

Nous sortons pour la journée. Ne t'avises pas d'en profiter pour paresser.

La menace était si évidente... Il réprima un sourire. S'il avait voulu... Mais comme de coutume, il partit simplement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre sombre, il vit que Draco était réveillé. Assied sur le bord du lit, passablement fripé, il se passait une main dans ses cheveux tout en étouffant un bâillement de l'autre. Mignon. Il leva sur lui son regard de glace.

Potter, lâcha-t-il.

Bonjour.

Harry se dirigea vers la latte mal fixée du parquet et en sortit un sac de chocogrenouilles. Son dernier mais, sans s'en soucier, il le lança sur le matelas, près du blond.

Petit déjeuner, annonça-t-il.

Du chocolat ?

C'est ça ou les cookies d'Hagrid. Crois-moi, tu préfères largement le chocolat. D'autant plus qu'ils datent de l'an dernier.

Tandis que son compagnon enfournait une friandise, il alla écarter légèrement les rideaux pour laisser filtrer dans la pièce des rayons de soleil éclatant. Malfoy gémit de mécontentement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Harry hésita un moment puis prit sa baguette sur le bureau. Il jeta un sort en direction de la fenêtre, puis la l'y relança.

T'as pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, Potter, lui rappela une voix derrière lui.

J'ai reçu l'autorisation du ministère.

Oh, bien sûr! Que refuserait-on au grand Survivant ?

Si je ne m'abuse, tu as aussi usé de la magie, hier soir.

Je suis un Malfoy, Potter, et les Malfoy ne font jamais rien comme les autres.

Harry soupira. Ces répliques si enfantines, débordantes de cynisme...

Et c'était quoi ? Demanda encore le blond.

Sortilège d'illusion. Pour faire croire qu'il n'y a personne à part moi dans la pièce.

Tu insinue que j'ai été suivi ?

Non, même si c'est une possibilité. De toute façon, aucun sorcier ni moldu ne peut entrer dans le périmètre sans avoir préalablement suivit un contrôle.

Alors comment tu expliques que je sois parvenu à arriver jusqu'ici ?

Je suppose que ce devait être le tour de garde de Mundungus, hier soir. Il a tendance à être un tantinet négligeant. Tu as eu de la chance. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau si tu étais tombé sur Maugrey.

Fol Oeil ? Déglutit difficilement Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Les yeux toujours perdus dans le paysage extérieur, il lança :

Et si tu me disais ce qui t'amène ?

Pas content de me voir ?

On ne peut pas dire que l'on se soit quittés en de très bons termes.

Le Serpentard marmonna quelque chose.

Tu disais ? S'enquit le Gryffondor.

Je... ( il se racla la gorge ) Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

Tu as vérifié la date de péremption des chocolats avant de les manger ?

Ne te moque pas !

Je ne le fais pas, je doute simplement de la sincérité de tes propos. Et tu avoueras qu'il y a motifs à cela. Nous sommes ennemis depuis bientôt six ans. D'autant plus que j'ai récemment envoyé ton père en prison.

Il n'y est plus depuis deux semaines, lui apprit l'autre.

Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? reprit Harry après avoir soupiré. Venger son honneur ? Tu comptes me tuer comme tu me l'as promis au début de l'été ?

Et si c'était le cas ? répliqua froidement Draco en venant se placer en face de lui.

Il sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches de sa robe noire.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes ennemis. Et je suis un Malfoy, qui plus est. Fils de Mangemort. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de sorciers qui aimeraient te mettre la main dessus.

Harry sourit.

Tu crois pouvoir arriver à m'avoir ?

Ta baguette est hors de ta portée.

Ton point faible, Draco, c'est que tu as toujours eu tendance à sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Et avant même que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il se retrouva projeté sur le lit. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Harry était toujours à sa place, immobile et les mains complètement vides. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis le Survivant tourna les talons.

Restes ici, je t'appellerai lorsque le voie sera libre.

Et une fois de plus, il laissa le Serpentard seul.

À suivre !

Je hais vraiment ce chapitre... Pas tapper !


	4. L'histoire de Draco

Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment de répondre individuellement aux reviews. Je suis aussi terriblement en retard dans mes publications et vous devez ou devriez me détester. Je suis vraiment désolée. Bonne lecture.

Merci énormément à :

Nymphodora Tonks

Onarluca

Sélène

Thealie

Dia

Namyothis

Lossrian

Skyblack4

Amy Keira

Vert emeraude

Underphoenix

Amandaaa

Louvegrise

Ostrum

Alinemcb54

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Harry regarda la voiture rutilante des Dursley disparaître au coin de la rue. Encore une chose de plus pour épater la galerie. Il soupira et laissa tomber les cisailles à haie à ses pieds. Pathétique.

Privet Drive était calme, comme toujours. Avec ses maisons semblables aux jardins soigneusement entretenus, on aurait dit une simple rue comme bien d'autres. Et pourtant, deux sorciers y vivaient. Enfin, un sorcier et une Cracmol, se corrigea le jeune homme en pensant au statut de la vielle madame Figg. Il se demanda un instant quelle serait la réaction de l'oncle Vernon s'il venait à l'apprendre. Il hurlerait sans doute sur son neveu en lui débitant pour la millième fois que, dans un an, ils seraient pour de bon débarrassés de lui.

« Bon débarras », pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où, cet été, il avait été pris d'une fureur sourde. Il sentait alors la magie circuler dans chaque pore de sa peau, voulant déborder, exploser au grand jour. L'extrémité de ses doigts le chatouillait et il s'empressait de les fourrer dans ses poches. Il ne devait pas utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs à cet escient. Tous ignoraient leur étendue, même Dumbledore. Il serait bien surpris...

Il pensa aux vacances qui prendraient bientôt fin dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le rougeoyant Hogward Express. Il avait étudié et assimilé en si peu de temps tant de connaissances qu'il avait, et de très loin, dépassé le programme de cette année. Il comptait bien en apprendre encore plus, et ce jusqu'à la bataille finale. Il avait touché à presque toutes les matières, y compris les Runes et l'Arithmancie. A la guerre, tout pouvait servir. Qui savait de quoi serait fait l'avenir ?

Cette rage de connaissances avait été soudaine, certes, mais bénéfique. Il avait perdu tant de temps, se répéta-t-il. Voilà des années qu'il aurait dû commencer sa formation. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si ce très cher Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie à son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie.

Poudlard... Ses grandes tours, ses couloirs sans fin, sa forêt aux diverses espèces menaçantes ou féeriques, mais surtout son immense bibliothèque regorgeant de livres aux pages usées par le temps, remplies d'encore plus de connaissances qu'il ne pourrait jamais en assimiler.

Il s'imagina se glisser la nuit dans la réserve, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, au nez de Rusard. Que de jubilation à feuilleter les ouvrages interdits recelant de mille et un sortilèges...

Mais Poudlard signifiait également ses centaines d'étudiants bruyants et aux bouches débordantes, ses professeurs pleins de bonnes intentions qui, pour la plupart, ne manqueraient pas de remarquer ses progrès dans toutes les matières, et ce même s'il en dissimulait une partie. Tant d'interrogations qu'il susciterait, mais fuirait.

Et il y aurait ses _amis_. Il grimaça. Eux aussi questionneraient, s'enquerraient de sa santé, de son attitude, de son besoin inexplicable de se plonger dans les livres pour s'abreuver infiniment. Hermione s'en réjouirait, évidemment, et Ron hausserait un sourcil perplexe en lui demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Et s'il y avait un remède, bien sûr. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne savaient pas...

Sans doute lui parlerait-on de Sirius également. Et de « l'incident » du département des mystères, comme on l'avait surnommé. Et cela était bien pire que le reste. Mieux aurait-il valu qu'il eut oublié ces événements qui, encore aujourd'hui, meurtrissaient son coeur. Quelques semaines plus tôt, après une énième nuit gâchée par d'horribles songes, il s'était préparé une petite marmite de potion Sans Rêves. Il lui en restait encore quelques flacons mais, malgré le fait qu'il ressentait en ce moment même un besoin intense de se reposer, il n'osait y toucher. Une trop grande consommation le rendrait dépendant et il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire sur les bras.

Il regarda sa montre, nouvelle acquisition de sa dernière commande en provenance du Chemin de Traverse, et décida de remonter dans sa chambre. S'il le faisait trop attendre, Malfoy risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur...

"C'est pas trop tôt, grogna le Serpentard toujours assied sur le lit.

Harry décida de l'ignorer, ne désirant pas que la situation ne dégénère. En passant près de lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil au grimoire qu'avait ouvert le blond dans le but de passer le temps. L'autre le remarqua.

"Tu possèdes une très belle collection, fit-il encore en désignant du menton le tas de bouquins qui s'entassaient sur son bureau et par terre. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la magie noire...

Il guetta sa réaction. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le Gryffondor haussa simplement les épaules. Après avoir atteint un certain seuil de connaissances sur la défense contre les forces du mal, il lui avait semblé naturel, voire essentiel, d'en connaître autant, sinon plus, sur les forces ennemies.

"Dumbledore est au courant ? S'enquit innocemment Draco.

"Dumbledore n'est pas mon tuteur, répliqua-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Rien de toute cela ne le regarde. Il en va de même pour toi.

Une expression de surprise apparue, l'espace d'un instant, sur le visage de son compagnon. Aussitôt après, il reprit son masque d'impassibilité coutumière.

"Tu as décidé de te rebeller, Potter ? Tu veux plus d'attention ou c'est simplementla crise d'adolescence?

Mais Harry ne fit que soupirer doucement et s'assied près de lui, au bureau.

"Si tu me disais ce qui t'amène, en plus de quelques mots, au lieu de me provoquer ? Proposa-t-il, las.

Le blond se repositionna sur le lit.

"C'est mon père, commença-t-il. Depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, il est... il...

Le jeune Malfoy, les yeux baissés, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas de gel. Cela lui donnait un air plus... normal.

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais préférait l'entendre de sa bouche, comme une sorte d'assurance de sa bonne foi.

"Oui ? Le pressa-t-il.

"Il est déchaîné, dit enfin l'adolescent. Au début, il n'était pratiquement plus à la maison. Je suppose que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le voir.

"Voire le punir, devina le Survivant.

"Possible, hésita l'autre.

"C'est plausible, reprit le brun. Sa dernière mission ne s'est pas passée conformément aux plans de Voldemort. ( Draco frissonna ) Oh, je t'en pris !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

"Y a-t-il une soirée où il est revenu en piteux état ?

"Oui, réfléchit le Serpentard. C'était environ deux jours après sa libération.

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire, calculant rapidement.

"Quelques Doloris. Intensité moyenne, dit-il, réfléchissant à voix basse. Et un puissant, évidemment. _IL_ voulait qu'il se souvienne de la douleur des erreurs.

Il effleura sa fine cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là où il s'était réveillé en sursaut, le front brûlant, ressentant...

"Les autres aussi y sont passés, continua-t-il.

"Potter, l'interrompit Draco, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu... Tu es tout blanc...

Ne répondant pas, Harry secoua la tête.

"Continue, lui dit-il.

"Mais...

"Je suppose que Voldemort a décidé d'élargir ses rangs, le devança-t-il.

"Hum...

"Tu as dû refuser, constata Harry, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

"Je me suis enfuie. Ils voulaient m'apposer la marque ce week-end. Je... je crois que j'ai paniqué.

Harry l'observa longuement et le blond reprit.

"Il est de coutume qu'avant d'en être, ils nous emmènent _en ballade_ avec eux. Tu sais, histoire de nous familiariser avec l'environnement. Il y a deux jours, ils sont allés dans une petite ferme moldue. Il y avait un enfant. Un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans. Il serait rentré à Poudlard dans deux ans et les services de renseignements de Tu-Sais-Qui l'avaient su. Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent des Sang-de-Bourbes. Pour eux, c'est de la vermine qui, si on ne s'en débarrasse pas, se reproduira et créera d'autres abominations comme eux.

"Charmant, commenta ironiquement le Survivant.

"Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des parents, continua Malfoy sans prendre en compte sa remarque, je devais surveiller l'enfant. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est mis à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses, il ne criait pas et pourtant, dans la pièce voisine, l'homme et la femme hurlaient. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé _pourquoi_.

_Flashback_

_- Pourquoi ils font mal à mes parents ?_

_Draco ne su que répondre. L'enfant insista._

_- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? T'es comme eux ?_

_Il voulut crier que non, mais les autres pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les hurlements qui avaient cessés peu avant reprirent._

_Fin du Flashback_

"J'étais là, baguette à la main, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop peur. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait... Je sais que mon père et ses amis ne sont pas des enfants de coeur mais de là à... Ensuite, ils l'ont tué lentement. Et moi je regardais... Je devais simplement apprendre, retenir.

Draco détourna le regard.

"J'étais trop faible pour les empêcher, éructa-t-il. J'ai attendu d'être au manoir et puis...

Le brun comprenait. Lui aussi avait pleuré, cette nuit-là, comme beaucoup d'autres auparavant.

"Mon père a dit qu'il était fier de moi, que j'avais bien fait. Que bientôt je pourrais moi aussi faire payer aux êtres inférieurs leur venue au monde. J'avais envie de hurler et lui, il souriait.

Il se tut un moment.

"Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était un Mangemort depuis longtemps. Il ne me l'avait jamais caché, il en est beaucoup trop fier... Merlin, c'était un enfant ! N'y a-t-il rien de plus pur ? Un sorcier, qui plus est. Je... je ne comprends pas.

"Il y a une grande différence entre voir et savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Fit doucement Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

"C'est horrible. Tu ne peux pas imaginer...

"Tu crois ?

"Dumbledore te tient à l'écart des combats, comment pourrais-tu ?

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit le jeune sorcier brun en se levant.

Il effleura du bout des doigts un épais volume de magie noire, puis celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Pourquoi être venu ici ? Questionna-t-il après un moment. Poudlard aurait pu te servir de cachette jusqu'à la rentrée. Sans parler de son directeur...

"Tu m'as semblé tout indiqué. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, avoua le blond.

"Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Il y eu derrière lui un bruit de draps froissés. L'autre s'était levé.

"Tu me crois ?

"Les faits sont véridiques. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour t'accorder ma confiance.

Il se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Toutefois, j'accepte de t'aider, oui.

"Merci, fit sincèrement Draco.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

"Bon, fit Harry. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai quelques trucs à faire.

Il hésita une fois de plus, mais attrapa finalement sa baguette et se prépara à sortir.

"Je peux descendre ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

"Si tu veux.

Le Survivant se rendit tout d'abord dans la cuisine et marmonna un sortilège qu'il avait appris lors de l'un de ses séjours au Terrier. Automatiquement, une eau savonneuse apparue dans l'un des éviers. Un autre mouvement vague du poignet et les reliefs du repas disparurent avant que la vaisselle n'aille se faire laver d'elle-même. Puis, se fut le tour du salon d'être épousseté puis balayé de fond en comble, ce qui, dans d'autres circonstances, lui aurait probablement pris plusieurs heures. Deux sorts en direction du jardin, l'un d'illusion pour les moldus curieux et l'autre d'entretien.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Draco. Vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maison ?

"Je _suis _l'elfe de maison, lui apprit Harry.

Il ignora l'air surpris de son compagnon et se dirigea vers un meuble d'où il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo.

"Et maintenant ?

"Je laisse une note aux Dursley, fit-il en laissant la mine courir sur la feuille.

"Nous allons quelque part ?

"On ne peut pas rester ici de toute façon.

"Pourquoi ?

"Déjà qu'ils me supportent à peine, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent ta présence sous leur toit. Et la leur cacher sera impossible.

Il plia le message en deux et le laissa en vue sur la table de la cuisine. Il était étrange de penser qu'en quelques lignes, il leur disait adieu. Car il était hors de question qu'il revienne dans cette maison l'an prochain. Il aurait dix-sept ans au mois de juillet, ce qui ferait de lui un adulte à part entière. Et alors, plus personne n'aurait de droit sur lui. Il serait libre, pensa-t-il en souriant mentalement.

Il murmura une formule, suivie d'un _Acio _baguages et ceux-ci apparurent devant lui. Il les rétrécit et les mis dans sa poche.

"Et comment on part ? Demanda Draco. Tu dis que ta maison est surveillée.

"Tu sais transplaner ?

"Pas vraiment, avoua l'autre. Toi si ?

"Hum, acquiesça-t-il. Tu as des effets personnels ?

"Rétrécis également.

"Bien. Je n'ai jamais effectué l'expérience avec quelqu'un mais il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Tu connais le concept ? Tu dois te concentrer sur chacune des parties de ton corps. Sois prudent, il ne faut pas en laisser derrière. Je m'occupe du reste.

"Tu as ton permis, Potter ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

"Non.

"Tu me rassures...

"Tu préfères peut-être rester ici ? Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec mon cousin Dudley.

Drago regarda un portrait familial accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Le plus jeune moldu représenté le fixait d'un regard porcin et morne sur lui. Les deux autre sujets ne valaient guère mieux.

"Sans façon, grimaça-t-il. On y va ?

"Tu n'as qu'à t'approcher.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

J"e ne mors pas, le rassura Harry.

Une légère hésitation de plus et le Serpentard s'exécuta lentement. Soupirant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs prit sa main dans la sienne. C'était... une sensation bien étrange. De légers fourmillements chatouillaient sa paume.

"On pourrait prendre le Magicobus, proposa le blond.

"Trop visible. On nous en empêcherait.

"Et en balai ? Insista-t-il encore.

"Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré le mien.

Draco marmonna. S'il voulut de nouveau répliquer, il n'en eut pas le temps. La pièce autour de lui disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs infernal.

TBC

Voilà. Encore désolée pour le retard et à la prochaine !


	5. Le Chaudron Baveur

RAR : Merci à **Thealie**, _Milii_, **Amy Keira**, _onarluca_, **skyblack4**, _Nymphadora Tonks_, **slydawn**, _alinemcb54_, **vert emeraude**, _Sélène_, **underpheonix **( Je ne sais vraiment pas si ce sera un soft, j'écris encore ! Toutefois, je ne prévois pas faire de lemon ici. ) _Janira_, **ostrum**, _kaorulabelle_

Bonne lecture à tous et désolée du retard( trop continuel ).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Lâchant la main de son compagnon, Harry s'écroula à genoux sur le béton froid, retenant à peine un gémissement plaintif. L'autre adolescent, appuyé contre le mur, reprenait son souffle, les yeux fermés.

- Woah, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il ne sembla remarquer qu'à ce moment son condisciple sur le sol et s'approcha rapidement.

- Ça va ?

Il voulut répondre que oui, mais un étau lui compressait la poitrine et la gorge. Il sentit à peine la main qui se posa sur son épaule. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut des heures, la douleur s'estompa enfin. Le voyant chanceler, le blond l'aida à se relever, puis à s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois jetée au fond de la ruelle où ils étaient apparus quelques instants plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Draco.

- Tu ne les as pas senties ?

- Sentir quoi ?

- Les barrières. Ils avaient dû en placer tout autour de la maison pour prévenir toute attaque.

- Mais nous sommes parvenus ici, donc à les franchir, non ? Si c'est Dumbledore ou bien quelqu'un de puissant en qui il fait confiance qui les a créées, des sorciers de notre âge n'auraient pas dû y arriver, n'est-ce pas? Comment as-tu fait?

- Euh, je...

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter.

- Dis, où est-ce que tu nous a emmenés ?

- À une centaine de mètres du Chaudron Baveur. Je nous y louerai une chambre jusqu'à la rentrée.

Draco hocha la tête. Il voulut se diriger vers la rue, bondée à cette heure, mais Harry le retint par le bras.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On ne peut pas sortir ainsi. Je te rappelle qu'on est tous les deux recherchés par Voldemort et ses sbires, à l'heure qu'il est. Et Dumbledore saura tôt ou tard que je ne suis plus à Privet Drive, si ce n'est déjà fait. Ce dont je me doute.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? On ne peut pas enfiler nos capes et rabattre nos capuchons, nous sommes en plein Londres moldu et cela nous rendrait suspects aux yeux des sorciers et des autorités.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, soupira Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage du Serpentard qui recula derechef.

- Du calme, Malfoy. Fermes les yeux et, par Merlin, détends-toi !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir mais obéit une fois de plus. Il se demanda tout d'abord si son compagnon se moquait de lui, mais il sentit après quelques secondes son visage se transformer. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout cessa. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Terminé ?

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Pour toute réponse, l'autre attrapa une boîte de conserve vide qui traînait près de lui et la métamorphosa en un miroir de taille moyenne qu'il lui tendit.

Le blond s'observa longuement. Son visage était plus rond qu'auparavant, son nez moins fin et ses yeux d'un brun ambré. Sa peau avait perdu de sa pâleur jusqu'à prendre une teinte bronzée, comme celle qu'arborait autrefois celle du Survivant. Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé, s'allongeant et devenant d'un blond moins platine avec quelques reflets roux.

- Pas mal, mais... commença-t-il.

Il se tu. Des yeux d'un bleu magnifique comme l'océan le fixaient. On aurait dit que des centaines de nuances s'y entrechoquaient. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry aussi avait opéré des transformations chez lui. Ses cheveux, restés noirs, retombaient dans son dos, attaché en un catogan. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, ce qui changeait presque son visage, paraissant soudainement plus vieux. Mais il n'avait n'avait pas perdu sa pâleur dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé le jour d'avant. Et sur son front...

- On voit toujours ta cicatrice, dit-il enfin.

- Je ne peux rien faire contre, du moins pas magiquement.

Il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux de façon à la faire disparaître.

- J'achèterai du fond de teint moldu demain.

Draco, toujours troublé, jeta un autre regard au miroir.

- C'est de la Magie Noire ?

- Bien sûr que non. Métamorphose avancée, septième année. Je crois que c'est un sujet d'ASPIC.

- Nous sommes en sixième, Potter.

- J'ai étudié, fit simplement le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

- Et pour ce matin, c'était également un résultat d'études ?

Harry ne savait trop que répondre. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir pratiqué la magie sans baguette devant le blond mais il était trop tard désormais. Décidant de ne pas se laisser faire, au risque que d'autres de l'apprennent, il fit un pas en avant, acculant l'autre contre le mur de l'allée, enrayant tout mouvement futur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux reprirent, l'espace d'un instant, leur couleur émeraude. Seul le blond s'en aperçu. La pointe de la baguette du Survivant vint se loger sous la mâchoire de sa pauvre victime qui, en une seconde, avait retrouvé sa pâleur d'origine. Il le regarda déglutir avec difficulté puis, d'une voix sifflante, il lâcha :

- Écoute-moi bien, Malfoy. J'ai accepté de t'aider, et ce même si cela me met encore plus dans le pétrin. Alors tu vas immédiatement cesser avec tes questions. Je n'y répondrai pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui ou verras dans les jours qui suivront. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Harry s'écarta et se dirigea dans pas vif vers la rue. Avec un léger train de retard, l'autre le suivit.

- Voilà, m'sieur Evans, fit Tom en leur offrant un sourire édenté. Chambre 27.

- Deux lits ? S'enquit le brun tout en fouillant dans sa bourse pour en extraire de l'argent.

- Bien sûr, assura l'autre.

Le patron du Pub jeta un regard en coin à Draco, resté à l'écart.

- 'Vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, dit encore l'homme un peu bedonnant. Vous êtes étrangers ?

Il se méfiait, apparemment. Mais avec les dernières attaques et le climat actuel, on était jamais trop prudent.

- Nous venons de rentrer d'un voyage d'agrément en France. Nos demeures étant à plusieurs heures de balai d'ici, nous avons décidé d'arrêter pour quelques temps.

- Vous pensez rester longtemps ?

- Nous allons visiter un peu. Une semaine, tout au plus. Londres ne figurait pas sur notre itinéraire, mais...

- Oui, c'est une très belle ville. Et le Chemin de Traverse est célèbre de par le monde.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Si vous aimez bien les farces et attrapes, je vous conseille fortement la boutique des frères Weasley. Ils font fureur depuis leur récente ouverture.

- Je vous remercie du conseil, fit posément Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il prit la clef sur le comptoir et empocha sa monnaie, laissant un généreux pourboire.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, monsieur, nous avons fait une longue route et allons monter immédiatement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Le petit déjeuner est servit à partir de 8 heures.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Draco le suivit jusqu'à la petite chambre.

- Evans ? Interrogea-t-il une fois la porte refermée derrière lui.

- C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

- Oh, fit le blond.

Tandis qu'Harry faisait le tour de la pièce, il s'assied sur l'un des lits et soupira.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

- Nous restons ici et agissons comme de vrais petits touristes. Tu te crois apte à jouer cette comédie ?

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy haussa les épaules et s'étendit complètement sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête. Bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait clair dans la chambre. Étant donné l'heure à laquelle ils étaient arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, il en conclut qu'il devait être tôt le matin. Il avait dormi longtemps mais ne s'en étonnait guère, n'ayant pas eu de repos depuis un certain temps. Il se leva en s'étirant.

- Potter ? Appela-t-il en regardant aux alentours.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il devait être sortit. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ressortit frais et dispos pour découvrir, sur une petite table basse du coin salon, un petit déjeuner complet disposé sur un plateau d'argent. Sentant sa faim le tenailler, il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et commença à manger avec appétit.

Alors qu'il dégustait sa deuxième brioche à la cannelle, la porte s'ouvrit et le Survivant entra, quelques sacs en main. Il alla les déposer sur son propre lit et entreprit de les ouvrir.

Ils contenaient pour la plupart des vêtements tels que des capes, des robes ainsi que des livres, mais également quelques flacons. S'approchant, Draco en saisit un de forme arrondie et de couleur rosée. Il l'agita, brouillant le liquide ambré qu'il contenait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'avais besoin de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires.

- Tu comptes préparer une potion ?

- En effet.

- Laquelle ?

- Un antidote au Véritaserum, répondit le brun.

- C'est assez complexe. Nous ne l'avons pas encore vue avec Rogue, constata-t-il.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin.

- Tu es nul en potion, lui rappela Malfoy.

Ne l'écoutant apparemment pas, il alla ranger les flacons dans un tiroir. Revenant vers lui, il tendit une cape légère au jeune homme.

- J'ai déjà une cape, Potter.

- Je sais. Mais il serait idiot que tu te promènes avec les armoiries Malfoy cousues sur la poitrine, non ?

- Je dois acheter mes affaires pour Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'aller à Gringotts.

- Moi aussi. Nous le ferons demain.

- Et notre apparence ? Que diront les gobelins ?

- Rien du tout. Si la banque est si sure, ce n'est pas dû qu'à leur système de sécurité. Les gobelins sont secrets, ils ne laissent rien filtrer. Ils se tairont. Il n'y a aucune crainte à y avoir.

- Je n'ai pas peur, s'offusqua Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Le blond émit un grognement sourd et empoigna la cape. Son compagnon sourit et secoua la tête de dérision. Il prit ensuite les trois nouveaux ouvrages franchement acquis et les posa sur sa table de chevet, allant rejoindre ceux qui s'y empilaient déjà. Les désignant ainsi que ceux qui étaient posés sur le sol, Draco demanda :

- Tu as vraiment lu tout ça ?

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai besoin.

- Est-ce que — ?

- Je sors, le coupa soudainement Harry en attrapant son manteau et en quittant rapidement la pièce, claquant la porte.

Draco soupira. Une fois de plus, le Survivant fuyait ses questions. Même s'il avait mal à l'avouer, son comportement l'inquiétait. Et c'était sans oublier la magie noire à laquelle il semblait s'adonner. Le blond se souvenait encore de la force invisible qui l'avait empoigné puis projeter avec violence le jour précédant. Et il était prêt à jurer qu'Harry n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui à ce moment-là.

« Ni aujourd'hui », pensa-t-il en voyant l'objet magique posé sur le couvre-lit.

Vu l'état actuel des choses, il était stupide, voire suicidaire, de sortir sans. Surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très généreux avec quiconque lui amènerait vivant celui qui l'avait quasiment anéanti quinze ans plus tôt. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait que trop souvent entendu parler son père et certaine de ses connaissances à ce sujet. D'après leurs dires, une équipe spéciale avait vu le jour à la fin des classes, ayant pour objectif de rechercher activement le Survivant. Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Voldemort voulait Harry. Et le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui ferait si jamais il advenait qu'il mette la main dessus...

**Voilà !**

**À suivre !**


	6. Cauchemars

**Voilà... Retard, encore. Quoique vous devez y être habitué(e)s depuis le temps... Je suis pathétique. Juste trop de trucs dans le cerveau. Désolée. Merci à ceux qui lisent et pour ceux qui lisent pas, eh bien... Hello. ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry ne réapparu que des heures plus tard, à l'aurore. Son visage pâle reflétait une immense fatigue, mais aussi une tristesse indéfinissable. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à son compagnon et disparu dans la salle de bain. Draco soupira. Le Survivant ressortit quelques minutes après, habillé d'un pyjama bien trop grand pour lui ainsi que les cheveux humides pour ensuite se glisser sous les draps frais de son lit.

Son corps ressentait douloureusement les conséquences de sa demie-journée passée dans un gym moldu. Des heures durant, il avait frappé sans ménagement sur un sac de toile en s'interdisant d'arrêter, et ce même lorsque ses jointures sanglantes le rappelaient à l'ordre.

Se défouler lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Avec un plaisir étrange, il avait accueillit la douleur due au déchirement de sa peau. Et même quand il s'était aperçu que le tissu du sac se teintait de son sang, il ne s'était pas immédiatement arrêté. Un des employés du centre avait fini par se rendre compte de la situation et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Il avait alors feint de voir son état et, avec un profond regret, avait laissé le pauvre sac. L'instructeur avait tenu à ce qu'il le suive dans une pièce attenante réservée aux employés pour désinfecter ses blessures. Il s'était exécuté de bonne grâce, grimaçant ensuite tandis que l'alcool faisait son travail. Il avait remercié le jeune homme et était partit, non sans lui donner l'assurance qu'il serait plus prudent à l'avenir.

Malgré le sort de guérison jeté par la suite, la douleur était bien présente, mais la peau intacte. Pourtant, il aimait cela. Pouvoir sentir qu'il était bien vivant, qu'il était toujours capable d'être fondamentalement semblable à ses pairs.

Couché dans son lit, sentant ses paupières lourdes du sommeil du juste, il pressentait ce qui l'entourait s'éloigner lentement. La dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut la voix lointaine de Malfoy lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Draco ouvrit les robinets d'eau froide. En recueillant dans ses paumes, il s'aspergea plusieurs fois de suite le visage. Saisissant une serviette d'un blanc nacré sur sa droite, il s'essuya gauchement pour ensuite la jeter de côté. Se redressant, il s'observa dans la glace suspendue au-dessus du lavabo.

Son regard profond se perdit dans sa propre contemplation. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle apparence, non dénuée de charme mais, à choisir, il préférait ses propres yeux. Leur bleu-gris était très utile dans les moments où il se trouvait inconfortable. Rien de mieux qu'un regard de glace et un froncement de sourcil caractériel pour décourager les plus hardis. Et sinon, il y avait toujours les menaces de malédictions lancées contre la famille et les générations à venir...

Jamais auparavant il n'avait cru que des yeux émeraudes puissent être aussi effrayants que toutes les menaces existantes. Et pourtant, il en avait eu la preuve quand Potter l'avait plaqué durement dans cette ruelle déserte et l'avait sévèrement averti de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais loin de le désespérer, cette menace très distincte ne l'avait qu'encouragé à persévérer.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, aussi jugea-t-il bon de retourner se coucher, au risque de se retrouver avec d'immondes poches de fatigue sous les yeux. Totalement inconcevable.

Alors qu'il rejoignait son lit, un mouvement attira son attention. Il hésita une seconde, puis s'avança vers son compagnon endormi. Il était couché sur le dos, une couverture le couvrant jusqu'à la taille. Loin d'avoir un sommeil paisible, sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite et il lâchait des gémissements sourds, presque plaintifs. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et, sur son front moite de sueur, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était d'un rouge vif.

Le blond s'avança prudemment vers le Survivant et voulu poser une main sur son épaule mais alors qu'il allait l'effleurer, Harry se redressa soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

- Potter ?

Mais le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas, ses grands yeux bleu océan fixés sur le mur d'en face. Il respirait bruyamment, comme ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle. Draco, qui s'était reculé, fit un pas en avant, seulement un car il se retrouva l'instant d'après avec une baguette sous la gorge.

- Potter ? Répéta-t-il en déglutissant.

Les yeux du sorcier papillonnèrent et il sembla se réveiller réellement. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette sous son oreiller et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille. Son teint était horriblement blafard et un tic nerveux agitait sa bouche.

- Ça va, fit sa voix éraillée. Retourne te coucher. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je ne dormais pas. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique.

- Si on veut.

Ses doigts vinent effleurer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair encore douloureuse et saillante sur son font pâle. Draco alla s'asseoir sur son lit de façon à lui faire face.

- En quatrième année, on racontait que tu avais des visions. C'est vrai ?

Hésitation, puis acquiescement.

- Que vois-tu ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas toujours des images, commença-t-il. La plupart du temps, ce ne sont que des ombres floues et noires. Mais parfois, c'est comme si je vivais la scène. Comme si j'assistais réellement sans toutefois pouvoir agir.

Il fit une pause.

- Je les vois mourir, sauvagement torturés. Je les entends crier, hurler et supplier qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve ou qu'on épargne leurs enfants. J'entends raisonner les rires froids des Mangemorts, leurs moqueries et les sorts qu'ils crient avec tant de plaisir...

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer d'une voix brisée.

- Et je ressens la douleur des victimes comme si elle était mienne. Je sens leur incompréhension, leur peur. Et je suis incapable de me réveiller. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être lâche et de vouloir que ça cesse.

Ses yeux brillants de larmes se fermèrent.

- Si tu savais combien _Il_ se réjouit de tout ce mal, de ces morts innocentes...

- Alors, fit le blond après un instant de réflexion, tu as vu l'attaque de la ferme moldue, celle où...

- Oui. Sons et couleurs.

Le silence pesa.

- Et tu fais souvent ce genre de rêve ? S'enquit doucement le Serpentard.

- De plus en plus depuis un certain temps. Je crois que lorsqu'_Il _a su que je voyais tout ça, il a fait un truc qui a modifié le lien. Maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais lié aux Mangemorts à travers lui.

- Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ? Dumbledore pourrait peut-être te donner de la potion sans-rêves.

- Dumbledore ne le souhaite pas.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est une sorte de précaution. Au cas où mes visions s'avéreraient prémonitoires. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me le permettre. Je m'en suis préparé un chaudron sans qu'il ne le sache. Malheureusement, je ne peux me permettre une trop grande consommation.

- C'est pourquoi tu ne dors pratiquement plus, devina Draco.

- Comment... ?

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, récemment ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- Et toi, fit le brun. Pourquoi ne dormais-tu pas ?

Le voyant mal-à-l'aise, il tenta :

- Tu rêves de cette nuit-là toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je me sens si... coupable... J'aurais dû...

- Draco, le coupa Harry, si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit, ils t'auraient tué toi aussi.

Le blond grommela quelque chose. Mais le Survivant comprit.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Une victime de plus ou de moins, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Nous sommes en guerre, Malfoy. Chacun a son importance. La situation est grave et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre en effectif. Chaque semaine, des dizaines de personnes meurent ou disparaissent mystérieusement. Notre nombre diminue et les gens vivent dans la crainte. Cela doit cesser et ce n'est pas en pensant comme tu le fais que nous y parviendrons.

Un ange passa. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le Serpentard ne détourne finalement le sien. Soupirant, Harry se leva et vacilla un instant avant de retrouver un équilibre toujours un peu chancelant. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et, ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide verdâtre. Il revint sur ses pas et le donna au blond.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

- Et toi ? S'enquit Draco.

- Je vais lire un peu. Je n'ai plus sommeil.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter et que, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, le Gryffondor serait encore debout à son réveil, il avala rapidement la petite dose de potion et s'étendit sous les couvertures encore tièdes.

- Potter ? Appela-t-il, la voix déjà ensommeillée.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on réussira à le battre ? Que ça se terminera un jour ?

Le jeune sorcier lutta contre le sommeil pour entendre la réponse à sa question.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ces quelques mots lui serrèrent étrangement le coeur. Mais il s'endormit et ne pu savoir pourquoi.

À suivre...


	7. Autour d'une glace

**Hello Everyone. Retard, encore, mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Je pars dans deux jours pour le collège, à Quebec. Alors pas besoin de dire que c'est la cata parce que j'ai une misère terrible à faire mes boites. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reposter, que ce soit cette fic ou Pour un quelconque espoir. Le temps de m'installer et tout et tout… Je vais tenter d'écrire le plus possible, promis. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez !pas trop rigueur et me pardonnerez.**

**Bisouilles et Bonne lecture ! Merci aux reviewers !**

**Pour Thealie : Non, je ne prévois pas intégrer de spoilers du tome 6, même si je l'ai lu. Bisou !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Assis dans un des épais fauteuils en cuir brun qui meublait la chambre, Harry fixait sans vraiment les voir les pages parcheminées d'un épais volume traitant sur les Animagi. Dans sa tête résonnait la question de Malfoy lui avait posée, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette stupide question. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient. Lui, Dumbledore... On pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. La si dure vérité était un secret, bien entendu. Mais en quelque part, la communauté sorcière se doutait de quelque chose. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était reconnu de tous, elle se tournait vers lui. On voulait qu'à nouveau il les sauve d'un règne de terreur, qu'il les débarrasse une fois pour toute, cette fois, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après l'avoir traîné dans la boue et calomnié pendant plus d'un an, la Gazette des Sorciers chantait à nouveau ses louanges. Celui-Qui-Survit avait remplacé Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Écoeuré, il avait annulé son abonnement au journal. Ne le laisserait-on jamais vivre en paix ?

La gorge serrée, Harry referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse devant lui. Dans son lit, Draco dormait paisiblement, l'esprit vide de toute préoccupation. Il l'enviait. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Même les potions énergétiques commençaient à ne plus faire effet sur son organisme.

Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau. Le liquide glacé coula dans sa gorge sèche. Cela lui apporte un sentiment indescriptible de désespoir. Il reposa le verre et alla près de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, le jour se levait. Le ciel sans nuage promettait une autre magnifique journée. Le temps semblait vouloir se faire pardonner la mauvaise température des dernières semaines, plutôt pluvieuses. La vue donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, il pouvait voir la célèbre rue s'éveiller lentement alors que les marchands se préparaient à ouvrir leurs boutiques.

Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre fraîche et son souffle embua un coin du verre. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il advienne, on ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. S'il arrivait à tuer Voldemort, on ferait de lui une tête d'affiche, on le louerait. Il ne le voulait pas ! Cette satanée célébrité lui collait au train sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Où qu'il aille, on voulait lui serrer la main, le féliciter. On pointait son front du doigt et on se mettait invariablement à chuchoter. Il avait alors envie de fuir très loin, là où on ne saurait rien de lui et de son passé.

Ce passé terrible. Cette nuit d'Halloween dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Au cours des dernières années, il avait par trois fois affronté Voldemort, quatre si on comptait le fantôme de Jedusor alors qu'il était toujours au collège. Et pourtant, quoi qu'on en dise, il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire chance. Il se doutait bien que cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la forme emmitouflée dans les couvertures, puis à son livre abandonné plus tôt.

« Mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de mon côté », pensa-t-il en retournant lire.

Il se donnait trois mois pour devenir Animagus.

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma automatiquement, aveuglé par un rayon de soleil. Il émit un grognement de contrariété en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller de plumes. Après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin et se redressa dans le lit. Il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main et, ce faisant, remarqua Harry, assied avec un épais volume sur les genoux. Un bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il soutenait sa tête avec sa paume posée sous son menton. Il semblait prêt à s'écrouler.

Se levant, le Serpentard fit un détour par la salle de bain avant de venir se laisser tomber devant le Survivant. Pendant qu'il était sortit de la pièce, un petit déjeuner était apparu sur la table basse. Il se saisit d'un toast beurré.

- Tu veux devenir un Animagus ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant la couverture du livre que venait de mettre de côté son compagnon pour se servir à son tour.

- Oui.

- McGonagall a dit l'an dernier que ça prenait des mois, voire des années, fit-il remarquer. Quand on réussit, bien sûr.

L'autre ne répondit pas, buvant sa tasse de café noir.

- En quoi penses-tu te transformer ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, fut tout ce qu'il obtint.

Le blond finit son toast et tendit la main pour en prendre un autre mais un « tic tic » l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Levant les yeux, il aperçu une chouette lapone qui patientait derrière la fenêtre. Il alla rapidement ouvrir. Le volatile vola gracieusement jusqu'au Survivant sur l'épaule duquel il se posa avant de tendre la patte. Harry détacha la lettre tout en caressant l'animal. Tandis qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe aux armoiries de Poudlard, il émietta un toast dont il tendit des bouts à la chouette qui ulula de plaisir. Elle s'envola ensuite et ressortit par la fenêtre.

Draco vit le visage du brun se durcir alors qu'il parcourrait son courrier. Il revint près de lui et s'enquit ;

- Un problème ?

Harry froissa le bout de parchemin dans sa main, en faisant une boule qu'il lança à travers la pièce. Alors qu'elle était toujours dans les airs, elle s'enflamma subitement et seules des cendres se posèrent sur le sol.

- Dumbledore a appris pour mon départ de Privet Drive. Il me somme d'y retourner immédiatement. Et bien gentiment, en termes détournés, il me rappelle ce que je risque par les temps qui courent.

- Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis avec toi ?

- Curieusement, non. Enfin, on lui a dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un, mais ils ne savent pas qui tu es.

- Et pour ton changement d'apparence ?

- Inconnu. Il me sait à l'extérieur, mais pas où. Que je le lui dise fait aussi partie de ses ordres.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? S'enquit Draco, soucieux.

- Rien. Nous restons ici, déclara-t-il.

- Tu sais, hésita le Serpentard, il a raison quand il dit que c'est dangereux pour toi. Je te fais prendre des risques.

- Ne sois pas stupide, fit l'autre. Je ne me vois pas rester caché toute ma vie. Et puis, près du monde sorcier, je pourrai au moins agir s'il y a des attaques de Mangemorts. Je dois apprendre à me battre, chose que Dumbledore semble oublier. Ce n'est pas en restant à l'abri de tout danger que j'arriverai à quelque chose.

« Comme vaincre Voldemort », pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Il sera en colère, fit remarquer le blond.

- Sans doute, dit Harry, impassible.

Comprenant qu'il serait vain de tenter de l'inquiéter outre mesure, Malfoy soupira et se rassied.

- Tu as un plan pour la journée ? S'enquit-il.

- Shopping, ça te dit ?

* * *

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ferait la tournée des boutiques avec Harry Potter, il aurait sans doute envoyé cette même personne à Sainte-Mangouste, allé simple. Et il en aurait également été ainsi si on lui avait dit qu'il y prendrait plaisir.

Et pourtant il était là, chez Madame Guipure, à attendre que la nouvelle robe du Survivant soit prête. Il était étrange de voir les tournants qu'avait pris cette histoire.

- Que penses-tu de celle-là ? S'enquit Harry en écartant les bras.

Il portait une grande robe noire classique rehaussée de broderies vertes. En dessous, il portait un pantalon et un sweat également noirs.

- C'est bien, fit mollement le Serpentard.

Potter hocha la tête et enleva la tenue, la tendant à la vendeuse. Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement et disparu pour aller empaqueter le nouvel achat.

- Tu sais, pour un Gryffondor, tu sembles beaucoup apprécier le vert.

- Et alors ? C'est un problème ?

- Les gens... enfin, ils vont penser que...

- Ils penseront ce que bon leur semblera, répliqua le brun.

- Écoutes, toi et moi, on ne se « connaît » pas beaucoup, je veux dire par là que malgré cela, je m'aperçois bien que tu as changé. Et ce énormément. Tu n'es plus le même.

- Mes priorités ont changé, corrigea-t-il. J'ai vieillit.

- Beaucoup trop vite, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu as changé aussi, Draco. Je te regarde et je ne vois plus en toi ce fils à papa qui aimait imposer ses règles et rappeler à tous son statut en calomniant les autres. Et ce n'est que le commencement. Tu as la possibilité d'être quelqu'un de bien, Draco.

Il lui sourit, et Draco se trouva à le lui rendre, rougissant pour une raison inconnue. Le Survivant paya ses achats et ils sortirent de la boutique. Comme il était encore tôt, ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace chez Florent Fortarôme. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table.

- J'aurais dû être à Serpentard, fit soudain Harry.

Son compagnon manqua s'étouffer.

- Toi ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer. Selon lui, j'avais toutes les aptitudes nécessaires. Cette maison aurait pu m'aider.

- A quoi ? Demanda Malfoy, toujours aussi surpris.

- M'aider sur le chemin de la gloire. Ce sont ses mots. Je suppose que les choses auraient été différentes si je l'avais écouté au lieu d'exiger d'aller ailleurs. Mais déjà, à cette époque, j'avais peur. Peur de devenir abject, vil, comme Voldemort dont pourtant je ne connaissais l'existence que depuis quelques heures. Il me suffisait de savoir qu'il avait tué mes parents pour ne pas vouloir finir comme lui.

Il sourit légèrement.

- C'est étrange. Il est facile de parler de tout ça avec toi. Même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas cela. Ni une bonne partie de tout ce que tu as appris ces derniers jours.

- Nous nous ressemblons un peu, toi et moi, dit Draco.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je voudrais... j'aurais voulu pouvoir parler ainsi avec eux. Mais je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils ne comprendront pas. Une question de maturité, je suppose. Ils ont cette idée de la vie, tellement niaise d'ailleurs, mais si je leur dis ce qui hante mes nuits et une bonne partie de mes journées, j'ai peur qu'ils me regardent différemment. Qu'ils me rejettent.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Je ne sais pas, admit le Survivant. Je sais que tu comprends, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu. Tu connais la Magie Noire. Sans doute l'as-tu un jour expérimentée. Tu connais le pouvoir qu'elle procure. C'est un cadeau empoisonné. On doit être prudent, ne pas la laisser nous avaler, mais en même temps nous laisser imprégner par elle. Rester à la limite, sans jamais dépasser. Sous peine de sombrer... Mais en même temps, elle reste là, elle, nous tendant les bras, prête à nous aider, à nous réchauffer… Elle nous fait comprendre qui nous sommes en réalité…

Il s'ébroua, semblant immerger d'une profonde transe, et sourit à son compagnon.

- Personne ne m'a écrit, cette année, continua-t-il. Personne. Ils avaient promis que ça ne se reproduirait pas et je les ai crus. Sécurité. Ils n'ont que ce mot en bouche. Le seul hibou inconnu que j'ai vu depuis mon départ du collège, c'est celui du Ministère pour me dire, en termes pompeux, que j'avais le droit, exceptionnellement, de pratiquer la magie en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Oh et celui de l'école qui apportait le résultat de mes buses, bien sûr. Heureusement, tu es arrivé. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu plus longtemps, seul. C'est confus. J'ai besoin d'en parler, et à la fois de me taire. D'assimiler.

Il repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière. Heureusement pour eux, le fond de teint moldu cachait parfaitement sa cicatrice, laissant un front vierge et aussi pâle que sa peau normale.

- Je les ai vus ce matin, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Qui ?

- Ron et Hermione. Main dans la main. Ils sont ensemble, à première vue. Ils attendaient Poudlard pour me le dire, je suppose. C'est drôle... Je les ai vus se chamailler pendant des années, lutant eux-mêmes contre leurs sentiments qui grandissaient, attendant qu'ils se déclarent enfin et maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens... encore plus seul. Comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose. Comme si rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

- Il ne fait pas que tu te démoralises. Les gens évoluent. Tu réapprendras à les connaître, à les apprécier.

- Mais en ai-je seulement envie ? Demanda pensivement le brun, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Il repoussa finalement sa glace à peine entamée, attendit que Draco eut fini la sienne puis, laissant de l'argent et un pourboire sur la table, ils rentrèrent. Le soleil se couchait.

A suivre!


	8. Excuses

Gros problème.

La technologie ne m'aime pas.

Et je viens de tout perdre sur cette fic. Disons 100 pages.

Ça craint. Sérieusement.

Et comme j'ai trop de boulot avec les cours et tout et tout, je ne peux ni ne souhaite, pour le moment, m'investir dans cette fic. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas indéfiniement. Je le finirai un jour. Promis.

Encore désolée…

Gen


End file.
